Truth and Lies of Possiblity: Redone
by AmaltheaLuchiaAizen
Summary: Harry is sent to summer camp with Dudley and winds up having the time of "His" life but what are the secrets "He' is hiding from the other Digidestined? Powerful wandless magic, Fem!Harry. First in a three part series! Second season is now being written!
1. Chapter 1

KON: Amalthea does not own Digimon or Harry Potter in any way, shape or form. All she does own is Harry's Crest, the pairing and the rookie stage of one of Harry's Digimon. Please read and review her stories and vote in her poll! Fanart is very welcomed…Enjoy the rewrite of Truths and Lies of Possibility! Just so nobody flames me, Harry's family is living in Japan right now because of a Business trip deal for Grunning's Drills. Marge is looking after the house in England. Harry is two years younger than TK and Kari, there will be sibling like fluff between Harry and the Digidestined.

Ch.1

TK sighed as he looked around the summer camp. He had noticed that he was only kid his age so far when he noticed a car pull up next to the bus. The car door opened and revealed a large walrus like man that had a cruel look to his eyes. The man went the back door and opened it. A young boy about a year younger then TK got out, the boy was even more obese then his father as TK could tell by the hair and looked like a bully.

TK watched with interest as the man got a really cruel look on his face as he reached into the car and pulled out a young boy with shoulder blade length raven wing black hair from the car. The young boy was wearing clothes that were two-three sizes too big for him and had lightly tanned skin. TK looked on alarmed as the large man shook the boy roughly and spoke to the boy in a menacing tone; the poor kid was shaking and looking down at the ground. The large man then turned to the large kid and gave him a hug and got back into the car, quickly driving off.

_**Harry's POV:**_

I sighed as the camp come into view, hoping I could make at least one friend that the whale of a cousin of mine wouldn't scare off. We soon pulled up next a large bus and got out. As I was about to slip out after Dudley, Vernon grabbed my arm pulled me out. His face slowly turned purple as he said "I want none of your freakiness happening to ruin Dudley's good time here Boy! You only came because the director of the camp made room for you." I looked down and said "Yes Uncle Vernon" Satisfied I wouldn't do anything as I knew what would happen if I did, he turned to Dudley and said goodbye. I watched the car disappear with hidden relief until Dudley order me to carry both of our bags to our camp. I sighed as I did what Dudley asked.

A young boy, who had been watching us since we arrived, waited until Dudley was gone then came over and asked if I wanted some help. I smiled and said yes, I then quickly remembered my manners and bowed while introducing myself "I'm Harry Potter, Pleasure to meet you."

The boy smiled and then introduce himself as TK, he then asked "I don't want to be rude but you're not from Japan, are you?" I smiled and shook my head as I answered "I'm from Merry Old England but we have been living in Japan for about a year due to my uncle's work." He smiled as we walked over to the teacher who was gathering the kids together for a talk about safety. We quickly set down the bags and stood next to an older boy who brown spiky hair and was wearing goggles. The teacher did a quick roll call and then went on to the safety rules.

After the teacher was done, he told us that we had the next two hours free until the hike. Me and TK smiled and decided to hang out together. We quickly avoided Dudley as he was looking for me and sat down near the pond under the thick branches of a weeping willow. (_A/N: Weeping willows are my fav!_) We talked as we got to know each other bit better when Dudley suddenly came in and pulled me roughly to my feet. Dudley tightened his grip as TK leapt to his feet and told him to let me go. My cousin sneered and then pushed TK hard to the ground and then laughed as TK ran out of the small grove. I became sad, thinking TK abandoned me.

Dudley raised his fist then punched me hard in the stomach and then the face, causing me to hit the ground. As I was on the ground, Dudley pulled back his foot and then snapped it forward, kicking me hard in the ribs. As he wound up for another kick, an older blonde boy in a green turtleneck tank top and blue jeans tackled Dudley and pinned my cousin's arms behind his back. I felt someone pull me to my feet, asking if I was alright. Recognizing TK's voice, I nodded and said yes. TK quickly apologized for leaving me with my cousin but he ran to get a teacher when ran into his big brother and told him what had happened. The older boy who TK introduced as his older brother Matt then said while still holding my cousin "Let's take this guy to the teacher so they can deal with him."

I and TK agreed walked with Matt to the teacher and told him what had happened. Dudley then had to stay with the teacher for the rest of the day.

_**Normal POV:**_

The three kids then walked back to the small grove and sat down to relax. Harry pressed the ice pack the teacher had given him to his face and sighed. Matt looked at him, noticing the sad far-way look in Harry's emerald green eyes and pulled out a harmonica. Matt smiled as Harry looked at him and he started to play a soothing melody that echoed through the grove. Smiling, Harry leaned back along with TK and listened to the music when he suddenly noticed something strange. "Is that Snow?" Harry asked with childish amazement in his voice, Matt stopped playing and looked at the same time TK did as the three watched the fluffy white flakes fall from the sky.

Suddenly Harry saw something fall towards them along with the snow. Harry reached out with both and as he caught the strange device and looked at it. The device was as little smaller then the palm of his hand and was a pale icy bluish sliver color with navy blue buttons. Harry looked up from the device and saw that both Matt and TK had the same kind of device.

They looked at each other, wondering what was going on when suddenly a large rip in the ground opened up, causing them to fall. Harry managed to catch a glimpse of five other kids falling with him, Matt and TK. The kids quickly fell as the rip in the ground closed above them. Harry then noticed they seem to be falling towards an island in the middle of the ocean! As Harry hit the ground and started to black out, all he could think, "Uncle_ Vernon is definitely going to blame me for this!_"

Harry groaned in pain as he slowly opened his eyes, only to see a jungle canopy above with golden sunlight shining down. He slowly sat up and winced as his wounds he had gotten before camp made themselves known. Looking around, Harry noticed he was alone before a sound made him freeze. Looking carefully around him, noticing the sound seem to come from his right and sounded like panicking voices. He stood up and ran towards the voices, hoping TK and his brother was with them.

Harry quickly came to the edge of the forest, only to see his new friend and 6 other kids, one which was Matt being pushed back towards a cliff by a large praying mantis like creature. Harry rushed forward as the creature went for the others, screaming "STOP!"

The large Creature's wings froze and made it crash long enough for Harry to join the others at the cliff. The other kids looked at him in surprise then began to back up as the creature decided to resume his charge. Harry blink as the stuffed dolls or what he thought were stuffed dolls leap out of arms of the kids that were holding them and attacked the large one. As one, the doll like creatures Yelled "Bubble Blow!"

Harry watched in amazement as the little creatures sent bubbles of compressed air at the larger creature only for it to be shrugged off like nothing had hit it. Harry heard one of the smaller ones say "If only we could get to the next level…"

Harry was about to ask what they meant when he heard a beeping noise behind him, turning around and looking at the other kids who were all holding the same device he had. Harry blinked as he suddenly got a flash of what the others had to do. Harry quickly yelled "Hold the devices up to the smaller ones!"

They looked at him but did as he said as it was the only plan they had, as the devices were held up the smaller creatures all yelled

"Koromon Digivolve to….Agumon!"

"Yokomon Digivolve to….Biyomon!"

"Tsunomon Digivolve to….Gabumon!"

"Motimon Digivolve to…..Tentomon!"

"Tanemon Digivolve to…..Palmon!"

"Bukamon Digivolve to….Gomamon!"

"Tokomon Digivolve to…..Patamon!"

Harry and the others watched in shocked awe as the small cute cuddly creatures that had been fighting to protect them turn into stronger forms. One of the boys who had red hair and was carrying a computer said "Now that's Prodigious, it seems that these devices allow them to become stronger!"

Harry sweatdropped as he turned around, watching the now bigger creatures fighting the still bigger mantis like creature. Harry suddenly yelled "Get Down!" as he saw the mantis creature tense and release an attack, "Wind Sickles!"

Blades of pure wind flew over top of the kids as they laid flat on the ground to avoid the attack. The smaller ones then lined up in front of the kids and attacked the mantis like thing.

"Pepper Breath!"

"Spiral Twister!"

"Blue Blaster!"

"Super Shocker!"

"Poison Ivy!"

"Boom Bubble!"

The attacks hit the mantis, sending it for a loop as the kids and the other creatures looked for a way to escape around the large mantis. Suddenly as they started making a run for it, the mantis dug its scythe like arms into the ground and broke the cliff causing Harry and the others to fall into the river below. Harry began to panic as he fought to keep his head above water as he couldn't swim. Harry then felt something push up out the water as he heard a cry "Marching Fishes!"

Harry looked down and blinked as he saw that he and the other kids and creatures that protected them were riding a carpet of fish. Hearing an angry roar, Harry looked back up to where they had fallen from and saw that the mantis like creature moving away from the cliff.

Harry smiled as he breathed a sigh of relief and said "Well that was exciting." TK looked at his new friend and said what was on every body's mind with that statement "You're Crazy!"

Harry laughed and said "I've been called worse."

He then looked towards the setting sun and smiled, wondering what would happen next in this strange new world.

The kids waded out of the river onto the bank and plopped down to rest. Harry looked at the other kids and said "We should probably introduce ourselves to each other, I'm Harry Potter."

The Redheaded kid spoke up "That's a good idea, I'm Izzy Izumi."

A girl with blue hat then introduced herself "I'm Sora Takenochi"

The other girl who was wearing a red dress went next "My name is Mimi Tachikawa."

A Boy who looked older than the rest of the kids piped up "I'm Joe Kido."

The last boy that Harry realized was the kid that he and TK had stood next to during the safety lecture then took his turn "The name's Tai Kamiya, pleasure to meet you!"

Matt and TK introduced themselves to the other kids. Harry then turned to the strange creatures and asked "What are you guys exactly?" as he tilted his head in such a way it made him look like a kitten.

The strange creatures looked at each other and then one that looked like a miniature dino stepped forward and said "We're Digimon! I'm Agumon."

A pink bird-like one stepped up and introduced herself as Biyomon, after that the rest quickly introduced their selves to Harry. The kids looked around at the small grove of trees that they had entered and decided to explore the nearby area, when Mimi called to them that there was a beach just past the trees with a weird feature. Harry and the others quickly ran over to see what she meant; stopping cold once they saw the beach. Harry raised an eyebrow and said "Are those Phone Booths?"

They blinked at what they were seeing as Mimi cried out "We can phone our parents!"

This started a massive stampede for the beach and phone booths. Harry slowly followed as the others piled in to separate booths to try and call their families. TK noticed Harry's reluctance to phone his family and asked him what was wrong.

Harry answered "I and my Guardians don't really get along, they don't like me and I don't like them."

Matt and the older boy, Joe overheard and said he didn't have to phone them if he wanted. Harry smiled at the two of them and said thank you.

All of a sudden, a growling noise came out of nowhere and scared the group. Agumon and the other Digimon grinned sheepishly as Tentomon said "Guess we're a bit hungry."

Joe grabbed his bag and pulled out fruit and chocolate bars and passed them around. When he passed some to the Digimon, all the Digimon except Agumon refused. Harry devoured his two fruit bars like he hadn't eaten in days then politely thanked Joe for the bars. Harry stood up to go near the water with TK when he got a Flash that told him they need to get off the beach as fast as possible. Harry thought to himself, "_Why do I have these freakish powers?" _

Harry ran over to the other kids with TK following him, yelling "WE NEED TO GET OFF THE BEACH NOW!"

Tai and the other kids looked at Harry weird as Joe asked what the problem was. Harry told that they would be attacked by a large Digimon if they continued on the beach. Joe blinked and said "Are you sure you aren't being paranoid?"

Harry looked ready to cry out in frustration as they dismissed his warning as a childish fear. As they continued down the beach, TK dropped back and asked Harry about the warning he had given. Harry, who was looking everywhere for the attacking Digimon answered " I have this freakish ability to see flashes of the future and the odd vision, it's one of the reasons my aunt and uncle don't like me."

TK blinked, " that sound like it could be pretty useful…There really is gonna be an attack?"

Harry sighed and nodded in conformation. TK looked worried and said "We should tell the others about your gift."

Harry panicked and grabbed him, "NO, I don't want anybody else to know! Everyone will treat me like I'm a freak."

The matter-of -fact tone scared TK but he didn't let it show as he said "No one will think you're a freak, Harry." Just then a loud BOOM from behind them made them turn.

The phone booths were flying through the air as whatever Digimon came at them. Then about 140 feet in front of them the Digimon appeared. The Digimon had pink skin and looked similar to a hermit crab with green tentacles on its head that were waving about. The large Digimon roared as Harry muttered "Told you!"

Then the Digimon which Tentomon said was a Shellmon yelled "Aqua Blaster" And aimed as he shot water from the top of his head towards them. The kids jumped out of the way of the water, Tai and the others went right while Harry and TK went left. Harry quickly pulled TK towards the cliff face that ran along the stretch of beach and climbed up on to a ledge that hid them from sight. TK held Patamon as the other Digimon launched their attacks at the Shellmon but were not having much luck stopping the large Digimon. All the Digimon quickly collapsed from hunger except Agumon who kept fighting.

Suddenly Tai's device started to beep and Agumon yelled "Agumon Digivolve to…Greymon!"

The newly evolved Agumon launched himself at the Shellmon and locked fist with him in the mother of all Mercy Fights. When the Shellmon tried to do an Aqua blaster to the face Greymon countered with his own attack, "Nova Blast!"

The water quickly turned to steam as the Shellmon roared in pain from the heat. Greymon then grabbed the Shellmon and spun, lifting the Shellmon off the sand and launched him far into the ocean. Greymon then went back to being Agumon, who was exhausted by the fight. Harry and TK then joined the others when Joe noticed that Harry had a hand over the side of his leg and stomach with a bit of blood seeping through the fingers. Joe went to bandage Harry, but Harry said "First let's find somewhere safe to sleep for the night then you can take care of my injuries."

Tai and the others agreed that was the best plan of action so far and continued back into the forest. Harry stopped for a second and looked back at the sunset over the water. He thought, "_Maybe being here isn't so bad."_


	2. Chapter 2

KON: Amalthea does not own Digimon or Harry Potter in any way, shape or form. All she does own is Harry's Crest, the pairing and the rookie stage of one of Harry's Digimon. Please read and review her stories and vote in her poll! Fanart is very welcomed…Enjoy the rewrite of Truths and Lies of Possibility! Just so nobody flames me, Harry's family is living in Japan right now because of a Business trip deal for Grunning's Drills. Marge is looking after the house in England. Harry is two years younger than TK and Kari, there will be sibling like fluff between Harry and the Digidestined.

Harry winced as he walked with the group back into the forest to find somewhere safe for the night. His wounds bled sluggishly as tried to hide how much pain he was from the others. Joe looked back and saw Harry trying to keep up as the others walked ahead, Joe stopped and quickly made his way to Harry. When Joe reached him, he let out a gasp at how much blood was on the ratty old clothes Harry was wearing. Joe yelled at the others to stop and wait as Harry was hurt worse than they had been led to believe. The other kids quickly doubled back to see them when Tai noticed a lake with a subway car on an island through a break in the trees. He quickly told the others who ran to the lake. Joe picked Harry up and jogged to the others as he tried not to hurt Harry any more then Harry already was.

Joe entered the car and looked around; everybody had found a spot on the benches to call their own for the night. Harry winced in Joe's arms when Joe tightened his grip by accident. TK noticed and spoke up, "Joe, don't you have to treat Harry's wounds?"

Joe blinked with a sweat-drop appearing over his head at forgetting about Harry's wounds. Harry smiled with pain in his eyes as he said "I'm fine, don't worry about me. Really"

The others looked at each other and said as one, "Liar!"

Harry drew back against Joe as the other kids noticed he was acting like he was going to be hit for trying to hide how injured he was. Joe smiled to reassure Harry that they were not mad and sat him down on one of the benches. Harry grew nervous as Joe asked him to remove the shirt he was wearing so he could get a look at the wound on his side.

Harry slowly pulled the shirt over his head, only to hear gasps and cries of dismay as they saw his body without the shirt. The scars littered his chest, stomach and back. Matt held TK as he cried for his friend while Tai, Sora and Mimi looked like they were going to be sick from the sight. Izzy growled over the fact that someone would do that to a kid while Joe's face settled into a mask of stone cold fury as he looked the wound over as he ignored the other scars on Harry's body. Sora noticed the tears in Harry's eyes as Joe finished dressing the wounds on Harry's side and leg and pulled Harry into a hug to comfort him. Harry clung to Sora as he feared that they would now call him a freak and abandon him. Joe waited for Harry to calm down and then asked "Harry, did your relatives do this to you?" Harry trembled and said "I'm going to get in trouble if I tell!"

Joe and Tai shared a look and then told Harry "We won't let that happen, Harry."

Harry then tried to change the subject, "We should find something to eat and save Joe's rations for when we need them."

Matt then spoke up, "He's right, we should find something and save the rations just in case."

Harry then suggested fishing in the lake to find food and to get a fire going to cook the fish. The kids agreed and settled outside to try their luck.

Matt walked to the edge of the island and began providing music on his mouth organ. As the melody filled the air, TK noticed something in the water. Just then the island started to move at an alarming pace, causing TK to fall into the water. TK cried for help as he managed to grab on to the thing he had noticed in the water. Matt dove in to help his brother and managed to get TK back on the island when suddenly he was dragged under the water. Gabumon leapt into the water to help Matt but his fur started dragging him under when something broke the surface of the water, Matt took in huge gulps of air as the creature rose out of the water. Tentomon cried, "That's Seadramon, a champion level! His Ice Winder will leave you with a Chilly Squeeze in your chest!" The Seadramon grabbed Matt in his coils and started to squeeze.

Harry looked on in horror as he thought about how to stop the Digimon. Harry then had an idea; he focused hard and sent a ball of packed wind into the eye of the Seadramon, causing it to roar in pain as it loosened its coils enough so Matt could breathe. Harry collapsed As Matt's digivice went off in an ice blue light display as Gabumon yelled, "Gabumon Digivolve to Garurumon!"

The wolf like Digimon quickly avoided the attacks that the Seadramon sent then bit down hard its body, causing Matt to be released into the water. Garurumon got matt on to his back and then sent an attack that stopped the Seadramon cold, "Howling Blaster!"

The Seadramon was quickly frozen in a block of ice and sank to the bottom of the lake.

Matt climbed up the bank of the island with Gabumon, both of them dripping wet. Harry slowly stood as he was dizzy from doing what he had done to help Matt when he noticed that TK still had the thing he had found in the water. Harry blinked and said, "Did you know there's a Digimon in that ball like thing?"

Everybody turned to Harry and looked where he was looking. TK looked down and said "What Digimon?"

Harry asked "You can't see it?"

Everybody else, "No we can't!"

Harry then asked to see the Ball like sphere and just as it land in Harry's hands, it made a loud POP! Harry blinked at the small Digimon that was in his hands as it opened its eyes and said, "Mama?"

"**MAMMA!**" the other kids yelled as the tiny Digimon curled up against Harry, trying to shield its ears. Harry shrunk into himself as the kids looked at him in shock and humor. Tai then said "But shouldn't Harry be Papa?"

The Digimon looked up at Harry who gave the tiniest nod to agree with Tai. The unknown Digimon blushed and nodded in agreement. Tentomon then asked "What kind of Digimon are you? I have never seen you before."

The small Digimon blinked as he said "My name is Calumon!"

The other Digimon looked at each other as their Partners looked at each other in confusion. Agumon then claimed he never heard of that kind of Digimon and the rest of them agreed. Biyomon then spoke up, "That doesn't mean anything and there are new Digimon all the time!" This caused Agumon to blush and agree. Calumon yawned as he looked up at Harry and blinked his large jade green eyes.

Harry then suggested that everyone should get some sleep as a few of them seemed to be falling asleep on their feet. The others agreed went back into the subway car to sleep. Harry laid awake, waiting for the others to fall asleep. When he was sure about the others, he picked up Calumon and slipped out said to the hot springs the girls had found when looking around. Harry didn't notice Joe or TK following him as he made his way to take a bath. Harry slipped his shirt over his head and sighed as the moonlight caught the white scars that littered his torso. Joe then blinked as Calumon woke up and asked as he saw the scars, "Mama, Why do you hide that you're a girl? Why do you have all those owies?"

Harry just gave a sad smile as told Calumon that he; I mean she would explain when the young Digimon was older. Harry then removed her pants and underwear as she slipped into the water, sighing at the warmth and enjoying the easing of tense muscles by the water.

Joe and TK quickly slipped back to the Subway car and woke the others to tell them what they had seen and heard. As Joe told the story, Harry suddenly walked in and froze at seeing the other kids awake, she made to run out the door but Joe scooped her up and hugged her tight as she fought tooth and nail to get free. Joe just hugged her as she began to calm down and cry while Calumon watched from the floor, Joe then asked once she stopped fighting "Ok kiddo, we want the truth of why you're hiding your true gender…and the abuse."

Harry sobbed out her story causing Matt and Tai get angry at her relatives and Joe just hugged her along with TK and the girls, Joe watched as she cried herself into an exhausted sleep and placed her on a bench where TK curled beside her to Matt and Joe's surprise. The two younger children cuddled in the cool night air as the others smiled, Calumon then jumped up and joined the two in slumber as he cuddled up to his "Mother".

The next morning

The 8 kids woke up sometime around mid-morning and noticed TK and "Harry" were in the cutest position ever that made Matt snicker softly as he thought of the blackmail he was seeing. Joe then thought of something as he looked at the two who were nearly kissing and said "Harry can't be her real name, can it?"

Matt apparently had the same thought and softly wondered what her real name was, "harry" had paused and sadly told them that she didn't know her real name since her uncle, aunt and cousin had always called her Freak or Boy instead of her name, the night before. They all looked at each other and sighed when Calumon suddenly spoke up "I know Mama's real name! The old man who sent me to her told me!"

Calumon giggled as everyone looked at him and then asked "what is her name, Calumon?"

Calumon smiled and said "Mama's name is…Angel! I think it's a really pretty name!"

Just then Angel and TK were stirring and they opened their eyes just as their lips meet in an accidental kiss, they leapt apart as Angel blushed red and TK apologized for being so close. Matt and the others laughed at the two at how cute they were acting until Angel said "We should probably find somewhere else to stay like a settlement…."

The others nodded and then headed towards the forest…

Two hours later…

The kids were traveling through a forest that was covered in random signs such store and road signs, Angel looked around in childish amazement when she had a flash of Pain run through her as she then looked up at the sky while a pitch black gear flew overhead. The others crowded around her as they all asked what was wrong and she told them that the black gear somehow put her instincts on overdrive and not in a good way either, Joe blinked at that as she looked pale and tired so he suggested that they find a place to rest for now because of the younger children. Tai sighed then nodded as he said "We'll stop for an hour then continue on."

Angel sighed in relief as her side and leg from the battle with Shellmon hadn't healed yet and the scabs were starting to crack and bleed a bit, Joe noticed and asked if her wounds were bothering her and she shyly nodded. Joe smiled as he gently took care of the bleeding scabs while she watched, Angel sighed in relief at the scabs that were not cracked and bleeding anymore as she stood and walked over to TK.

TK smiled at her as she sat down next to him with a yawn and then they flopped back on to the grass to look at the clouds, Angel looked at the clouds and then giggled as she pointed to one and said "Ice cream cone!"

TK quickly got the idea and pointed to another one "Puppy!"

"A Rabbit!"

"Hmm, A castle!"

Angel grinned when she saw one and said "Uncle Vernon!"

TK looked at it and said "But that looks like a pig…Oh! I get the joke now!

Everyone just looked at the two and then shook their heads in amusement as matt stood up and walked over to join the two younger kids. He sat down between them then laid back as they watched the clouds go by, Angel had fallen asleep by the time the gang was ready to move again so Joe scooped her up gently and had matt maneuver her onto his back while Calumon played with Patamon around everyone's feet. Calumon then rode on Joe's shoulder as he piggybacked Angel through the forest, Calumon was worried because the old man who sent him to his Mama told him that she was VERY important to the digital world and he had to make sure that the bad Digimon didn't get his mama.

Angel was still fast asleep on Joe's back as they followed the telephone poles through the desert, the group was hot and thirsty and just wanted to find a place to rest. Tentomon flew into the air to look around and saw a small village not too far away, he told the kids and they quickly made the decision to head for the village. They soon made it to the village where they were met by a whole bunch of Yokomon who crowded around Biyomon, asking her how she had Digivolved. Biyomon told them and Tai politely asked if they could have some water since they had been in the sun all day and he and the others were very thirsty.

The Yokomon were more than happy to give them a drink as they led the kids to the well, one of the Yokomon threw the bucket down only to hear it hit the bottom! Tai and the others were shocked as the Yokomon looked confused as to why the well was dry but they told them that the lake nearby was always full so they headed down only to find the lake had dried up causing the Yokomon to gasp and wonder what happened to the water when one of the older ones said "Could something have happened to the mountain spring?"

Tai then took his spyglass out and looked at the mountain through it as he asked what Digimon lived on the mountain because it was heading for the village on what looked like a rampage, The Yokomon elder then spoke up and said "That would be Meramon! He guards the mountain spring and never really comes down from the mountain."

The Meramon was soon within hearing range as he screamed that his flames were burning him and putting him pain, Palmon then spoke up "Meramon is a fiery Digimon. There's no reason he should be in pain from his own flames, that's his nature!"

Tai then yelled "Damn! He's heading for the Village!"

The Yokomon began to panic as they headed for a large ship in the lake bed to hide; the kids were hiding in there already when Sora noticed Biyomon was missing! Biyomon had stayed behind to help the Yokomon and Sora went after her, just then Meramon attacked Biyomon but Sora saved her by tackling her out of the way. Since they were still in danger, Biyomon went back to fight! Her rookie attacks weren't doing anything and when the other Digimon came, their attacks only made Meramon bigger as he cried out in pain.

Biyomon realized that her friends were in danger and Digivolved to Birdramon, meanwhile no one noticed a glowing mark on Angel's forehead of a silver Rose when the digievolution happened or that Calumon's little red triangle on his forehead was also glowing. The battle raged outside as Angel slept through it but the mark glowed through the whole battle and only died when the Meramon was defeated and the strange black gear they had seen earlier was destroyed.

The Yokomon cheered as they came out of hiding and Meramon after apologizing to the village and kids, left for his mountain. The Yokomon then asked if the gang was hungry and they said yes so the Yokomon told them that they would feed them as thanks for saving the village, the kids cheered and followed the Yokomon to the village where supper was served. Angel was woken up just before they were served where she listened in awe about the battle that she had missed and just as they finished the story, the Yokomon then served dinner which happened to be a variety of seeds.

The other kids look glum at not getting a real meal while Angel sampled some of them, she grinned as she told the others that the seeds tasted really good and she began to neatly eat the seeds in front of her. TK smiled and also tried it to find out she was right, he munched happily which made the others try it and to their surprise it really was yummy! The Yokomon then asked if any of them could sing a song for the village and Angel was jokingly pushed forward by Matt as he said 'I think we all wanna hear you sing for real instead of mumble-singing in your sleep."

Angel blushed as she told them that she really was scared to sing around people and the others then all turned around as a joke as they said they wouldn't watch her if that would help. Angel giggled then took a deep breath and started to sing softly but soon got loud enough for everyone to hear,

_**I know that,**_

_**You're out there,**_

_**I can hear you calling.**_

_**I've dreamed a million dreams since we first met.**_

_**When you came along**_

_**And taught me how to be strong**_

_**Now nothings ever gonna be right if I'm wrong**_

_**Don't wake me up!**_

_**And tell me none of it's true.**_

_**Don't wake me up!**_

_**To live in a world without you.**_

_**Don't wake me up!**_

_**Don't wake me up!**_

_**Unless to tell me this dream is real.**_

_**It seems like,**_

_**So long ago,**_

_**I used to be so unsure.**_

_**I didn't know that if our love would survive.**_

_**But you set me free**_

_**Just by believing in me,**_

_**Now I don't want to know if it's not to be!**_

_**Don't wake me up!**_

_**And tell me none of it's true.**_

_**Don't wake me up!**_

_**To live in a world without you.**_

_**Don't wake me up!**_

_**Don't wake me up!**_

_**Unless to tell me this dream is real (this dream is real)**_

_**Tell me this love is real.**_

Everyone was surprised as she finished and they all began to cheer and clap for her, Angel was blushing as the others told her that she had a pretty voice for her age. She smiled and thanked them shyly as they were showed to a hut that they would be sleeping in for the night, TK smiled as him and Angel laid down next to each other and fell asleep quickly as the others got comfortable then fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

KON: Amalthea does not own Digimon or Harry Potter in any way, shape or form. All she does own is Harry's Crest, the pairing and the rookie stage of one of Harry's Digimon. Please read and review her stories and vote in her poll! Fanart is very welcomed…Enjoy the rewrite of Truths and Lies of Possibility!

Amalthea: Just so nobody flames me, Harry's family is living in Japan right now because of a Business trip deal for Grunning's Drills. Marge is looking after the house in England. Harry is two years younger than TK and Kari, there will be sibling like fluff between Harry and the Digidestined. OH, one more thing! Calumon is a temporary Digimon for Angel! Her Partners will show up near the end or in Second Season.

Ch.3

Three days later…

Angel panted as Mimi fell to all fours and said "I'm tired! Can we please stop?"

TK sat beside her as he looked at Angel who looked exhausted and asked "Aren't you tired, Angel?"

Angel stiffened as she shook her head rapidly causing Joe to kneel beside her and say "Angel…you CAN tell us when you're tired, we aren't at all like your relatives…"

Angel looked at him and softly told him, "But I usually do everything outside without a break…"

Joe then softly said to her "Well, you don't have to do that here. If you need to rest, just tell us, ok?"

Angel gave a bright smile and nodded when they heard Tai call for them from the edge of a hill, Angel blinked as she reached the edge with TK and said "Is that what I think it is?"

The others nodded and headed down to the factory they had found, once inside they split into two groups as they explored the factory. Angel was with Tai and his group while Calumon rode on her head, Tai noticed a shimmery ball in Angel's hands as she passed it back and forth with a look of concentration. He asked what she was doing and she told him that TK mentioned that she should practice her offensive abilities of her strange powers just in case she got separated from the group. Tai asked what she was doing with the ball he saw and she smiled as she said "Every time I pass it from hand to hand, it gets smaller and more compact meaning a harder wind bullet but it takes a lot of concentration to do…"

Tai whistled and said "I wonder what else you can do with your powers besides wind bullets…"

Just then they found Andromon and helped him out of the machine, Angel then got a flash of pain and a bit of a vision and told them that they needed to get to the others NOW. Andromon then grabbed Sora by the leg and stood up as Biyomon attacked to make him let go, Angel told them to run as Tai told Agumon to fire at the ceiling and they knocked down the Digimon and pinned him for the time being. The group then raced for the others when they were attacked on the catwalk, Angel was the only one left on the catwalk as the others were hanging from the railings. Andromon walked towards her and made to grab her as she screamed and threw her hand out, Andromon went flying back to the start of the catwalk as Angel fainted from overusing her abilities in one go. He advanced again and Tai caught him on a crane hook as Joe scooped up Calumon and Angel then ran for it with the others, they left the out of control Digimon hanging there as they made their way back to the others on the roof.

The two groups met on the roof just as Andromon caught up to them and began to fight the children, Garurumon and Greymon tried their best as Izzy then entered the fight when Tentomon Digivolved to Kabuterimon. Once again, no one noticed Calumon and Angel's forehead markings as they were glowing a soft Red and Silver during the battle. Angel woke near the end of the battle just as Androman's leg was hit and the Black Gear came out and was destroyed…

One hour later…

Angel listened to the others as they sang in Japanese and sighed with a smile, she then asked if she could sing a silly song called Another Irish Drinking song causing the others to laugh and nod. Angel grinned and then quickly hummed the beginning as she suddenly belted out,

_**Gather round ye lads and lasses**_

_**Set ye for awhile**_

_**And hearken to me mournful tale about the Emerald Isle**_

_**Let's all raise our glasses high to friends and family gone**_

_**And lift our voices in another Irish drinking song**_

_**Consumption took me mother and**_

_**Me father got the pox**_

_**Me brother drank the whiskey till he wound up in a box**_

_**Me other brother in the troubles met with his demise**_

_**Me sister has forever closed her smiling Irish eyes**_

_**Now everybody's died**_

_**So, until our tears have dried**_

_**We'll drink and drink and drink and drink and then we'll drink some more**_

_**We'll dance and sing and fight until the early morning light**_

_**Then we'll throw up, pass out, wakeup, and then go drinking once again**_

_**Kenny was killed in Kilkenny**_

_**And Clare she died in Claire**_

_**Tip in Tipperary died out in the dairy air**_

_**Shannon jumped into the river Shannon back in June**_

_**Ernie fell into the urn and Tom is in the tomb**_

"_**Cleanliness is godliness" me Uncle Pat would sing**_

_**He broke his neck a slipping on a bar o' Irish Spring**_

_**O'Grady he was eighty though his bride was just a pup**_

_**He died upon the honeymoon when she got his Irish up**_

_**Now everybody's died**_

_**So, until our tears have dried**_

_**We'll drink and drink and drink and drink and then we'll drink some more**_

_**We'll dance and sing and fight until the early morning light**_

_**Then we'll throw up, pass out, wakeup, and then go drinking once again**_

_**(Mexican Hat Dance)**_

_**Joe Murphy fought with Riley near the cliffs of Odinie**_

_**He took out his shillelagh and he stabbed him in the spleen**_

_**My crazy uncle Mike thought he was a leprechaun**_

_**But in fact he's just a leper and his arms and legs are gone**_

_**When Timmy Johnson broke his neck it was a crying shame**_

_**He wasn't really Irish but he went to Notre Dame**_

_**MacNamara crossed the street and by a bus was hit**_

_**But he was just a Scotsman so nobody give a sh(ACH!)**_

_**Now everybody's died**_

_**So, until our tears have dried**_

_**We'll drink and drink and drink and drink and then we'll drink some more**_

_**We'll dance and sing and fight until the early morning light**_

_**Then we'll throw up, pass out, wakeup, and then go drinking once again**_

_**(Jewish Song)**_

_**Me drunken Uncle Brendan tried to drive home from the bar**_

_**The road rose up to meet him when he fell out of his car**_

_**Irony was what befell me great grand-uncle Sam**_

_**He choked upon the very last potato in the land**_

_**Conner lived in Ulster town**_

_**He used to smuggle arms**_

_**Until the British killed him**_

_**And cut off his lucky charms**_

_**And dear old father Flannigan who left the Lord's employ**_

_**Drunk on sacramental wine beneath the altar boy**_

_**Now everybody's died**_

_**So, until our tears have dried**_

_**We'll drink and drink and drink and drink and then we'll drink some more**_

_**We'll dance and sing and fight until the early morning light**_

_**Then we'll throw up, pass out, wakeup, and then go drinking once again**_

_**Someday soon I'll leave this world of pain and toil and sin**_

_**The Lord will take me by the hand to join all of me kin**_

_**Me only wish is when the saviour comes for me and you**_

_**He kills the cast of river dance and Michael Flately too**_

_**Now everybody's died**_

_**So, until our tears have dried**_

_**We'll drink and drink and drink and drink and then we'll drink some more**_

_**We'll dance and sing and fight until the early morning light**_

_**Then we'll throw up, pass out, wakeup, and then go drinking once again**_

_**Then we'll throw up, pass out, wakeup, and then go drinking once again**_

_**Then we'll throw up, pass out, wakeup, and then go driiinkiiing ooonce aaaagaaaiiin**_

_**Hoyee**_

Tai and the others stared then burst out laughing as TK said "That was a funny song!"

Angel blushed when she suddenly heard something ahead of them as did the Digimon, she asked them quietly what was coming towards them and Agumon said "Numemon!"

Angel blinked as the Digimon explained what Numemon were and that they better run just as the pack of Numemon came into view, they hurried through the sewer when TK found an exit to the surface. They all ran down it the best they could when Calumon tripped, Angel quickly turned back and scooped him up as she threw a ball of wind into the pack to slow them down. She raced for the surface as she dodged the sludge they were throwing, Tai grabbed her hand as she reached out and he pulled her and Calumon into the sunlight which drove the Numemon back into the sewer.

Angel sighed in relief and quickly checked over Calumon who only had a scraped knee, he sniffled as he cuddled up to her and they began to follow the river nearby when Mimi noticed a bunch of Vending machines. She raced towards them as Angel got a flash of Danger, not from the vending machines but from the nearby woods. Angel shivered as she was about to tell the others as Mimi came running with a Huge pack of Numemon behind her!

Everyone took off running as the Numemon followed and then Tai told everyone to split up, they all nodded and did just that as Angel slid into a crevice. She then noticed the large Teddy Bear like Digimon that was catching the others and hunkered down as she whispered for Calumon to be extra quiet. The teddy bear like Digimon then walked right past her hiding spot as he said "Now the toys will be able to play with Children again!"

Angel then popped her head out and saw Mimi running towards the direction that the Bear went, with Palmon following. She followed as fast as her little legs could carry her as Calumon asked "Mama…Are the others going to be ok?"

Angel looked at her "Child" and said "I'm not sure, sweetie…but we'll help in any way we can!"

By the time they reached Toy Town, Mimi and Palmon were already battling the Teddy bear like Digimon, Angel then felt a slight burning sensation on her forehead as Palmon Digivolved into Togemon and noticed Calumon's forehead marking was glowing. She then looked into a glass window and found the reason her forehead was burning slightly, she gasped at the glowing silver rose on her forehead and wondered where it came from just as the battle ended. Angel watched as the mark faded once Togemon became Palmon again, she wondered what the mark meant when she noticed the others were now ok.

Two days later…

Angel shivered as she walked next to Joe while shielding Calumon from the cold winds that blew through the forest; Joe noticed and called for everyone to stop as they noticed Angel's condition. She was shivering uncontrollably as Calumon slept in her arms, she told them through chattering teeth that she was fine and that they should keep walking to stay warm. Two hours later, they found some boiling hot springs and had Angel sit at the edge of one to warm up. She sighed happily as she quickly grew warm while the others looked around; she heard them yell about eggs as she grew sleepy from the heat and laid down her head with Calumon in her arms.

Joe came over to check on her and smiled at seeing her fast asleep; he gently scooped her up and brought her over to the others as they cooked the eggs they had found. Angel slept through the arguments and then woke up just as Joe left the cave; she ran out after him as she carried a still sleeping Calumon and quickly caught up to him. He told her to go back to the others and she told him that she had one of her feelings that they needed to travel together for now.

Joe sighed at the young girl that he was beginning to see as a little sister, gave him a stubborn look and told her to try and keep up and to ask for help when she needed it. Angel smiled up at him as she followed him and Gomamon up the mountain; they traveled for most of the night and were resting when Angel doubled over in pain as tons of Black gears came out of the mountain. Angel whimpered as her danger sense went off big time and could feel Joe gently holding her as the pain finally passed. Joe, Angel and Gomamon then examined the area they saw the gears come out of, when they saw a Digimon called Unimon fly to a small waterfall nearby to drink. Suddenly Angel yelped in Pain as a Black Gear appeared and buried itself in the Unimon's back!

Angel hid inside a cave as Calumon woke up and Joe began to lead the Unimon away from her, Tai and Sora then showed up and began to battle the Unimon only to lose against the stronger Digimon. Joe then jumped on the Unimon's back to try and remove the black gear but was bucked off as Gomamon Digivolved to Ikkakumon; Ikkakumon then fired his signature attack that got rid of the black gear. Angel cheered as she realized the same burning sensation was on her forehead again just like in Toy town, she then turned to Joe who called her name from Ikkakumon's back as he gasped at noticing the glowing Silver rose on her forehead…

Angel and the others soon reached the top of the mountain and it was revealed that there was no other land in sight as they gazed at the beautiful blue waters of the ocean…

One hour later…

Angel sighed as she wondered why Calumon hadn't Digivolved yet and asked "Calumon…Everyone but you and Patamon have Digivolved, does that mean me or TK are the next ones to have you guys Digivolve?"

Calumon suddenly looked a little embarrassed as he said loud enough for the others to hear "I CAN"T Digivolve, Mama… I was sent to be your temporary partner until your partners are done being created…"

Everyone looked surprised at that as TK asked "So the only one left to Digivolve is Patamon?"

Calumon nodded sadly as he snuggling gently into Angel's arms while Angel looked thoughtful, she then giggled and said "Well that gives me more incentive to use my powers to protect myself!"

The others looked at each other then smiled as Sora asked "How far you in controlling them and what are their limits?"

Angel then giggled again and said "Pretty far and it doesn't seem to be a limit to what I can use it for but the only limitation to use the powers is my energy level."

Izzy blinked and said "I wonder…"

Angel blinked as Izzy said "Angel, I'm usually not one to suggest this but is it possible that your powers are an ability that is very versatile?"

"What do you mean Izzy?"

"What if you're using magic? Magic is said to be able to do just about anything…"

The other kids looked at him in shock then at Angel as she looked thoughtful and said "That makes more sense than that should but it explains so much about the Dursleys…and why they hated my parents so much. I probably inherited my Magic from them."

Two hour later…

After their rest stop, the group of children made their way up the mountain when they were attacked by Leomon and Ogremon on different sides. The Digimon fought bravely against the two Digimon when a Rockslide mysteriously happened, everyone looked at Angel who also looked surprised and said "Don't look at me! I didn't do that!"

After they had walked for about another hour, they found a Mansion filled with food and hot baths. Angel smiled as she told them she wasn't hungry at the moment and set off to explore the house, the other girls then found her after they finished eating and brought her into the baths with them. Angel felt shy and self-conscious as she stepped into the bath causing the other girls to smile and ruffle her hair, Angel soon relaxed and enjoyed the bath but something was setting her nerves on edge…and she couldn't figure out what it was.

Later that night…

Calumon was sniffling as Angel hid him in the crevice of a rock and softly told him to stay very quiet while she led the evil Digimon away from him; He nodded and hunkered down as he became silent while Angel ran off into the woods. He then heard a pained Scream and the words "LET ME GO!"

Angel was taken to Devimon as the devil like Digimon picked her by the arms; he smirked and said "So you're the child without a Digimon Partner…"

Angel growled and then said something that had Devimon in shock and Ogremon laughing "Get Bent, devil boy!"

Devimon then growled and backhanded her across the face; Angel then looked at him and said "That's all? My Uncle beats me harder then you hit!"

Devimon snarled then tossed her to Leomon and said "Lock her in the dungeon!"

Angel then thought softly as she was taken away, "Calumon…everybody…I hope you're safe!"

Meanwhile the other children were making their way back to Infinity Mountain….and to each other.


	4. Chapter 4

KON: Amalthea does not own Digimon or Harry Potter in any way, shape or form. All she does own is Harry's Crest, the pairing and the rookie stage of one of Harry's Digimon. Please read and review her stories and vote in her poll! Fanart is very welcomed…Enjoy the rewrite of Truths and Lies of Possibility!

Amalthea: Just so nobody flames me, Harry's family is living in Japan right now because of a Business trip deal for Grunning's Drills. Marge is looking after the house in England. Harry is two years younger than TK and Kari, there will be sibling like fluff between Harry and the Digidestined. OH, one more thing! Calumon is a temporary Digimon for Angel! Her Partners will show up near the end or in Second Season.

Ch.4

Angel didn't know how long she was down in the dungeon or when the last time she ate was, but she did remember passing out as someone or something picked her up and whispered something softly to her. She couldn't understand them but felt warm and safe in their arms as she was picked up, Leomon looked sad at her condition and gently carried her out to where the other Digidestined were trying to make a raft.

Angel gently stirred as she felt the ground moving underneath her and opened her eyes to find Joe looking at her in concern, she gave a weak smile and said "You wouldn't happen to have anything to drink or eat, would you?"

Joe sighed in relief and nodded just as Calumon jumped into her lap and said while crying "I-I-I-I'm s-s-s-sorry, Mama! I couldn't protect you like the old man want me to…"

Angel's eyes went wide as she quickly sat up and cuddled him; she told him that it wasn't his fault causing the little Digimon to look up at her with shiny eyes from unshed tears. She then kissed his forehead making his mark briefly flash, Joe watched the two and then hand her some apples they had gathered. Angel devoured them hungrily then took a few sips from the canteen Joe had filled with fresh water, Just then she noticed a huge wave heading their way and yelled a warning as she grabbed Calumon and hugged the mast with him in between her and the mast. They all grabbed the Mast as Joe wrapped an arm around Angel and held her and Calumon close, Joe barely heard her shy whisper of "Thanks, Joe-Nii-chan…" as the Wave hit.

Angel came around about three hours later as Joe placed a pretty golden tag around her neck, she asked what happened and Tai spoke up as he explained about Whamon and how they found the tags. Angel then smiled and yawned as she said "Wake me up when we get to Server…."

She then curled up with her head in Joe's lap causing the older boy to smile at his little "Sister", he then motioned for the others to quiet down which they did as Angel sighed contently and snuggled closer. Angel slept quietly as the children arrived at Server and Joe gently picked her up while Calumon hopped onto his shoulder, they all thanked Whamon then began to walk towards the Koromon village that Whamon told them about. Agumon lead the way as he could smell the Koromon when they were ambushed by Pagumon, they grabbed Mimi and then ran off as the other children chased them.

Angel woke up soon after they arrived in the village and Joe helped her outside as she still wasn't fully recovered from her imprisonment by Devimon, she smiled at seeing the Pagumon despite her sore body when she suddenly doubled over with a headache. TK ran over as Joe and the others noticed and asked what was wrong, she just whimpered in pain as TK hugged her causing the pain to lessen a bit. She then asked the Pagumon if they had a headache cure, the Pagumon looked surprised then looked at each other and then back at her as the spokesperson for them said "What's a headache?"

Joe explained then told them that Angel was sensitive to certain things that caused her headaches; the Pagumon then blinked and apologized because they did not have a cure for anything like that. Angel sighed and thanked them anyways as she asked TK to take her into the hut they were staying in so she could sleep the headache off.

Later that night…

Angel sat up with a gasp at the familiar nightmare she had, tears poured down her face as she slipped out from between TK and Calumon and headed outside. Angel walked to a small pond near the village and sat down at the water's edge as she began to sing a soft lullaby like song she had heard in class one day,

_**Child of the wilderness  
Born into emptiness  
Learn to be lonely  
Learn to find your way in darkness**_

Who will be there for you  
Comfort and care for you  
Learn to be lonely  
Learn to be your one companion

Never dreamed out in the world  
There are arms to hold you  
You've always known your heart was on its own

So laugh in your loneliness  
Child of the wilderness  
Learn to Be lonely  
Learn how to love life that is lived alone

Learn to be lonely  
Learn to be your one companion

Never dreamed out in the world  
There are arms to hold you  
You've always known your heart was on its own

So laugh in your loneliness  
Child of the wilderness  
Learn to Be lonely  
Learn how to love life that is lived alone

Learn to be lonely  
Life can be lived life can be loved alone

Angel then heard a sniffle behind her and found the village of Pagumon behind her as tears rolled down their cheeks, she blushed as the Pagumon asked if she was ok from singing such a sad song and told them that she was fine even though she had a nightmare a few minutes before she woke up. She then wished them a good night and sweet dreams as she headed back into the hut…

The next day…

"Tokomon is gone!"

Angel sat up as TK searched the hut frantically for Tokomon; Joe noticed and told her that Tokomon had disappeared during the night. Angel gasped then headed outside as she helped everyone search for the In-Training Digimon, the Pagumon blinked as Angel suddenly doubled over in pain and literally screamed in agony. Tai and others came running as Angel clutched her head where they had noticed a small lightning bolt scar before, she then screamed "GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HEAD!"

The Pagumon and the other children watched in horror as a wraith of a horrid looking human was ejected from the scar, the wraith then twisted into the form of an unknown snake like Digimon and advanced on the young girl that had collapsed from the pain. Matt had Gabumon kill the snake Digimon while the Pagumon gathered their courage and protected Angel, Calumon looked worried as he ran out of the hut and said "Mama! Wake up!"

Angel groaned and sat up as she said "Anyone get the numbers of those three buses that hit me?"

The Pagumon looked relieved that Angel was fine as they liked her a lot when Tai who had climbed onto a roof, saw smoke signals coming from the waterfall. The Pagumon then tried to stop them from going until Angel knelt down and said "Please, if you know anything about Tokomon…tell us."

The Pagumon looked at each other and were about to answer when Mimi screamed and they turned to find a Botamon in her lap, Angel then turned to the Pagumon and asked before they tried leaving "Why did you lie? Is someone threatening you so you would do this?"

One Pagumon nodded as the others told him to stop with fear in their eyes, Angel picked him up and softly hugged him as she said "Thank you for being honest with me…"

The Pagumon smiled up at her then the large group of Pagumon left the village as Angel stood and followed the others to the water fall…

Angel was scared as the New Digimon that was attacking them used his voice which hurt her head even more; she then fainted from the building pain as TK caught her. Calumon looked worried and scared as Matt picked up Angel and they ran to the back of the cave where the wall had a design on it, Angel then slowly woke up as the wall became a crest and slid into Tai's tag. Angel was gently set down on her feet as TK asked if she was ok, she nodded and said that the glow from the crest and the room had gotten her headache down to manageable levels again…

Angel sighed as they walked through the desert that they found themselves, Tai had started acting strangely after getting his crest and was being a bit rude. Angel sighed again as they came to a coliseum and the others suggested a game of Soccer, Angel declined to play and went to lay down in the stands with Calumon as her headache still hadn't gone away…

The next thing her and Calumon knew was a loud roar of anger as she sat up and watched SkullGreymon rampage through the coliseum, she then realized that the out of control Digimon was coming towards and her forehead felt like was burning up. Calumon's forehead was also glowing and he held it like he was in pain, she ran as fast as she could to avoid the attack then jumped as the rampaging Digimon fired his attack! She hit the ground and rolled as she felt a burning pain in her arm as she hit the hard ground, Calumon watched as the huge Digimon got closer when he suddenly went back into the form of a Koromon.

Angel stood as the others came running over and Joe checked her over as she looked ready to pass out again, Joe asked if she was ok and Angel said "My head aches still and now my arm…"

Joe gently felt her arm as the others gathered around Tai and Koromon, he then sighed and quickly made a splint as he said "It looks like you fractured your arm…it's a hairline fracture from what I can tell."

Angel winced in pain as Joe moved her arm and put it into the splint, Tai then noticed and ran over as he asked "Angel, are you ok?"

She smiled at seeing his downtrodden face and softly said "It's not your fault…I should have been more careful…"

Tai still looked at her arm with guilt on his face as Angel sighed and told him again that it wasn't his fault, they then started walking to get away from the coliseum. Angel looked around then wondered why she wasn't having her usual flashes of danger; she mentioned it to the others who realized that was true ever since they came to Server. TK then asked "What if something is blocking your visions?"

Angel went wide-eyed as she realized something and said "The wraith! It was growing stronger do to some kind of Dark energy that we could both feel. I can feel it even now…almost like it's below us?"

Izzy then thought about what she was saying and then said as he snapped his fingers, "So that's how Etemon is tracking us! He did say something about a Dark Network…maybe that's what you're feeling and is causing your headaches!"

Angel nodded and said "Knowing my luck…that's probably it."

Three days later...

Angel gently held Calumon who was panting in the heat when she suddenly felt faint, she was just about to hit the ground as Joe and TK caught her. She whimpered as her back was hurting causing Joe to realize something, "Guys! Angel needs different clothes; we didn't realize she's been in the heat wearing a sweater and sweatpants that are too big!"

Joe gently got her onto his back while Izzy took Calumon; they then saw a huge Cactus in front of them causing them to run over so they could rest in the shade. Angel sighed along with the others in disappointment as it turned out the Cactus was a mirage; it was Angel that looked behind them weakly as she heard a noise and gasped in shock. The others looked and then ran out of the way of the cruise ship; Mimi managed to charm the Numemon into let them on the ship and Joe gently carried Angel to the Girl's room and laid her down on a bed. He quickly asked the Numemon if there was a doctor on board causing the Numemon to look surprised, the Numemon then nodded and ran out of the room…

Kokatorimon was surprised by the Numemon's request of the children wanting a doctor and quickly used a disguise that made him look like a human doctor, he hurried to the room they wanted the doctor in and found the smallest human he had ever seen lying in a bed. He quietly walked over as the child opened her feverish eyes and softly said "You're a Digimon…."

He looked surprised at her statement then asked what was ailing her, the bird Digimon looked surprised as she looked sheepish and said "Heatstroke, fever and really bad sunburn I think, in spots on my back."

Kokatorimon looked at those trusting eyes and felt a bit of his heart melt, he sighed and told her to sleep the best he could while he got someone to bring her something to eat and drink. The smile he got melted his heart even more as he decided to not give Etemon this child but he would take the others to the Monkey like Digimon. Needless to say, he had almost gathered them up when the other two girls kicked his arse and sent him into the smoke stack. Angel was peacefully sleeping when Izzy and Joe came into get her; they found a note next to her plate that said "_I'm sorry for capturing your friends._"

Angel shifted in Joe's arms after the ship incident as her small fever grew worse, all the males except for TK, had taken turns carrying Angel when they were attacked by the very first Digimon that had attacked then their first day in the digital world!

Angel briefly woke up when she suddenly felt a cool hand on her forehead and sighed as she heard before slipping back into sleep, "This child is very sick… she will be able to get the care she needs in my home."

Angel groaned as she woke up to the sound of shattering glass and found herself alone with Calumon sleeping next to her, she slipped out of bed as her head finally felt clear and not in pain as it had been lately. She stepped outside and saw the hologram of Etemon as he started his Love Serenade attack. She yelped in pain as His voice rang through her head but it no longer caused the headache she had come to live with since arriving in Server! She felt her forehead grow warm as she realized Greymon was taking on a dino like Digimon and winning, she cheered as Greymon beat the crap out of the Dino Digimon and hurried to meet the others.

Pixiemon smiled at seeing her up and about as she raced towards the others and tackled TK as she asked if everyone was ok. Everyone nodded and then asked if she was ok, she smiled happily as she said "My head finally feels clear for the first time since coming to Server…"

TK hugged her tight as he told her that he was glad that she was ok, Calumon then smiled as Pixiemon came over and patted Angel's head and said "The dark energies from Etemon's dark network was trying to corrupt her…but I put up a mental shield around her mind for now."

Angel then thanked Pixiemon for doing that as the small ultimate smiled and told her it was nothing; the others and her then trekked up the stairs and talked with Pixiemon until sun down. They then were ready to leave after Pixiemon gave Angel some cooler clothes in the form of a pretty yukata with matching shorts and shoes. The yukata was a soft emerald green with silver roses and the shorts were black as were her new sneakers, she thanked Pixiemon for the clothes as they walked into the sun set.

Pixiemon watched the children leave as he looked at the youngest of the group and softly said "You have the hardest path to walk, my dear child because of your crest."


	5. Chapter 5

KON: Amalthea does not own Digimon or Harry Potter in any way, shape or form. All she does own is Harry's Crest, the pairing and the rookie stage of one of Harry's Digimon. Please read and review her stories and vote in her poll! Fanart is very welcomed…Enjoy the rewrite of Truths and Lies of Possibility!

Amalthea: Just so nobody flames me, Harry's family is living in Japan right now because of a Business trip deal for Grunning's Drills. Marge is looking after the house in England. Harry is two years younger than TK and Kari, there will be sibling like fluff between Harry and the Digidestined. OH, one more thing! Calumon is a temporary Digimon for Angel! Her Partners will show up near the end or in Second Season.

Ch.5

Angel blinked as she gazed up at the cloudless sky above them when she heard Izzy say "That's weird…I got an email from someone."

Izzy and the others read it as Angel held on to Calumon, She looked at the others as they debated going to the rescue of the one who sent the email when her tag started to glow faintly. She looked around then noticed the bud of a huge desert rose a few feet away, the others noticed her walking over to it almost in trance like state as the flower opened up and revealed a silver crest with the same tribal rose marking as on her forehead when the Digimon evolved.

The others congratulated her on getting her crest; she then turned to them and said "Are we going to help the Digimon in trouble?"

The others looked at each other then at her as they nodded as one; they then hurried to the place that the Digimon was trapped when they came to a tunnel hidden by TK's crest. Izzy then began to look at the walls which were covered in strange markings, he then began to explain what he had discovered causing Angel to become very confused as she said "So the world around us that we can touch, feel and see is nothing but Data that has come to life somehow and is a shadow of our world?"

Izzy smiled and nodded at her as she blinked in surprise then smiled back at the second one of the older children she was closer to, they then found out where they were and made a plan to break in as they figured out where the Digimon was being held. Angel hurried along with the others as they got to the room where the Digimon was being held; she blinked at the Digimon then walked over and placed her hand on the glass. Datamon looked surprised at the simple gesture of kindness as the small child smiled at him, he then asked the children to free him as Angel stepped back to watch. They were half way through when Etemon came in and attacked them, Calumon stood in front of his "Mama" as the Ultimate Digimon turned and looked at him and Angel. Calumon trembled as the ultimate approached them and then attacked using a head butt as Angel cried his name, Etemon just laughed then grabbed Calumon in his hand and began to squeeze him.

Angel then got angry as shards of glass from the prison began to float in the air, Tai, Datamon and the others watched in horror as Angel screamed and the shards of glass attacked Etemon. Calumon was released as Etemon tried to dodge the shards of glass and Calumon ran to his mama as she started to collapse from over using her magic in one big burst. Datamon then grabbed her and Calumon along with Sora and Biyomon as he made his escape; it was about two hours later that Angel woke up on a small cot with Calumon beside her as Datamon came in with a small tray of food and asked "Are you alright, little one?"

Angel nodded as she gently took the tray and asked "Where is Sora-nee-chan?"

Datamon told her what he planned to do as Angel looked sad and said "if you had asked, we would have helped you with your revenge on Etemon…you don't really have to go this far."

Just then Datamon noticed that Tai was about to arrive and Angel quickly followed him as he opened a hole under Sora, Tai grabbed Sora's hand then gave her back her crest and tag. Angel then looked at Datamon as Birdramon lifted Tai and Sora out of the hole; she gave him a gentle hug and softly said "I hope you find what you're looking for, Datamon…"

They then all hurried out of the Pyramid to rejoin the others when Etemon attacked as he was joined with the dark network which made him even stronger, Tai and the others rose up to face them as Tai and Greymon hurried towards Etemon. They all realized that Tai's crest was glowing brightly when Greymon suddenly Digivolved to MetalGreymon! Angel watched as the two fought hard against Etemon and MetalGreymon began to shine as he fired his signature attack into Etemon, the monkey like Digimon was destroyed but Tai and Agumon were soon sucked into a dimensional rift and then they were gone…

Four months later in the digital world…

Demidevimon surfaced and crawled on to the banks as he saw a shadow above him and froze as he quickly bowed and said "I'm so sorry! The light of hope has regained its light…my princess…"

The young girl looked at him with trance like eyes that were empty and void of all emotion, she then said "Father will not be happy…"

Three days later…

The young girl stood at her "Father's" side as Demidevimon reported that the light from the Crest of friendship had been reawakened; The Vampire Digimon punished the small bat like Digimon as his "daughter" watched in silence. When Demidevimon cut the transmission, the Vampire Digimon looked at the young Human child by his side and said softly "Come my fallen Angel…it's time to practice your hand to hand and magic with Gatomon and Wizardmon…"

"Yes, Father…"

Two days later…

The human child was snuggled close to Myotismon's chest as he gently held the sleeping child while giving Demidevimon his just desserts, he then walked away holding the child and looked down with a soft smile as she sighed and snuggled closer for the warmth he provided against the chilly air. He walked into a room fit for a princess and laid the young child down on the bed as he tucked her in, he then kissed her forehead and whispered "Good night, my Fallen Angel…"

Myotismon then headed to his own room where he looked at a glowing bottle that held his little Princess's memories of her past, her crest was carefully tucked into the same box as the eighth chosen child's crest. He gently pulled out the her crest which was a picture of a silver tribal rose design, he stared at the crest and wondered how one child could touch his heart of ice so much to make him care for her like she was his own child. He sighed then placed the Crest of Possibility back into the small box; he then opened his coffin and slipped inside to sleep for the night…

Myotismon growled as the rest of the chosen children escaped then flew back to his castle where his "daughter" was waiting for him in the throne room, he smiled at seeing her and walked over to hug her. The young girl gave a soft smile even with her blank eyes and cuddled into his arms, Myotismon then gently sat down as he pulled her into his lap for a cuddle causing a startled laugh from the child. Myotismon looked at his adopted daughter and then said "My Fallen Angel, will you promise me something?"

"Father?"

"Promise me if anything happen to separate us or happen to me…you will never forget our time together…"

"Father, is something wrong?"

"No, my fallen Angel…But can you make that promise to me?"

"Of course, father…"

The child then kissed his cheek and laid her head against his shoulder as she drifted into a peaceful sleep in his arms….

Three days later…

Myotismon watched as the Digidestined charged into the room as he was about to enter his carriage, he left them to Demidevimon and Gatomon as he entered the carriage. His "daughter" sat there in her black Yukata with an emerald Obi and black shorts underneath, he sat beside her as the carriage moved and kissed her forehead as she turned to look at him. They soon arrived in the real world as made it to their hideout, Myotismon then handed out copies of the crest that belonged to the eighth child and told his servants to search for the child.

The next few days passed as Tai and the others looked for the eighth chosen child and wondered what Myotismon wanted with Angel, Tai was laying on his bed as he remembered what Gennai had told them about Angel and her crest…

_The old man looked at them as the children especially TK, Joe and Izzy expressed their concern for Angel since she was still missing. Gennai then said "Your companion is fine but her memories have been taken and her heart is creeping into darkness bit by bit. Her crest is a balancing act as her visions are a part of her crest and can lead her down either a path of darkness or light. Myotismon knows this and possibly seeks to use her for his own purposes…."_

Tai sighed when he heard voices from the Balcony and found Gatomon and Wizardmon talking to Kari…

Myotismon looked at Gatomon as his "Daughter" came in, Myotismon smiled at her and asked what was wrong as she said "Wizardmon-sensei never showed up for magic training…"

Myotismon sighed and explained what happened causing a tear despite her blank eyes to escape, Myotismon knew that he now had limited time with her and smiled as he offered to take her flying instead. She nodded with a small smile as he gently scooped the child up and took her outside while Gatomon was locked up in a cage, Gatomon watched as the vampire Digimon took the Child of Possibility outside for flying and softly said "Myotismon…you'll only break her heart when the time comes to give her back her memories and crest."

Two days later…

Tai and the other stormed the hideout as Myotismon waited at the top, Joe and Izzy quickly set out to find Angel's memories and Crest as the others raced to take on Myotismon. Myotismon laughed as the children tried to attack but he held Calumon in front of him who was in a deep sleep, he then called out to someone behind him and the Children watched in shock as Angel passed them without recognizing them and joined Myotismon. Myotismon gave the child a gentle smile as he scooped her up and held her close as he said "I see you recognize my human daughter…"

The other children watched in shock as Angel cuddled up to the Vampire Digimon and said "I love you…Father."

Just then a blinding flash from all their digivices filled the room as Joe and Izzy entered the room with Angel's crest and memories, Garurumon took advantage of the distraction and grabbed Angel gently away from Myotismon as Joe hurried to her side and placed her crest around her neck. Izzy then gently poured the liquid that contained her memories into her mouth, Angel then began to scream in pain as Joe held her close to keep her from hurting herself, Myotismon watched helplessly as the child he had come to see as his own was now once again whole, Angel then opened her eyes in confusion as she softly asked Joe what was going on and where they were.

The other children looked at Myotismon in righteous anger as they attacked as one, Myotismon then sent all the Digimon flying back with a sweep of his hand. Gatomon and Kari then looked at each other and nodded as Kari then helped Gatomon Digivolve to Angewomon, Myotismon was in shock as Angel stood up shakily and looked at him with tears streaming down her face. Angewomon looked at Angel and softly said "I'm sorry but I must do this…"

Angel then looked at Myotismon with a sad smile and said loud enough for him and Angewomon to hear, "Thank you…for everything."

Myotismon smiled at her as his body was destroyed causing Angel to bury her head into Joe's stomach as she began to cry, Joe gently picked her up and cuddled her as she sniffled sadly. Tai and the others then felt a little bad for her as they had a feeling that Myotismon had truly cared about Angel, Angel then blinked as her eyes and the mark on her forehead glowed briefly. She told then told them it wasn't quite over yet and that they need to be on their guard, Izzy's computer then went off and he opened to find that Gennai had a prophecy to tell them about Myotismon. They headed outside quickly and realized the fog had not been lifted yet.

Just then a Cloud of bats came and grabbed Calumon and Angel who screamed in fright, she tried to grab Joe's hand but they soon had to let go of each other's hand. Angel watched as the others got smaller while the bats carried her away from them, she didn't know how long they flew for but she was gently placed down in front of the TV station and heard a voice she honestly thought she would never hear again. VenomMyotismon looked down at her as she stared up at him in shock then hugged his leg as she smiled, he gently scooped her and placed her on his shoulder as Calumon woke up finally and yelped. Angel quickly calmed him down as VenomMyotismon smiled softly and then asked "Angel…did you truly mean what you said in the tower?"

Angel nodded with tears in her eyes and said softly "Of course I did! You are the only one I know of to act like a real parent to me! I just wish it didn't have to come to this…"

The huge Vampire Digimon then made his decision as he gently touched her crest with a finger nail and focused a little bit of his power into the crest as he hoped it would work. Her crest lit up with a soft blackish glow as it accepted his power and a piece of his conscious…

VenomMyotismon then set her down on the ground as the others showed and proceeded to battle him, Angel watched sadly as Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon destroyed VenomMyotismon when he suddenly looked at her and felt her crest grow warm. She wondered what that meant when they noticed the fog clearing and noticed the distortions in the sky that showed the digital world…

Angel sighed as they entered the digital world once again, she then yelped as they were attacked by the dark masters. Angel and the others barely managed to escape when they found themselves on a familiar beach, Angel and the others then noticed a snack shack as Angel got a flash of danger and refused to enter the snack shack. Angel, Mimi and Joe then ran for their lives when Angel felt strange and felt herself turn around as her crest glowed a dark silver bordering on black, she then raised her hand and used a familiar attack "Bloody Stream!"

The familiar blood red whip flew out of her hand as she felt her body move on its own accord, all while her crest glowed that blackish silver color. Joe and Mimi watched in shock as Angel beat back the Scorpiomon chasing them, she then collapsed once the Digimon retreated causing Joe to pick her up while Calumon who was in a back pack that Kari gave her to use, looked worried.

Angel opened her eyes to find herself in a dark forest and wondered where the others were when a Voice called out and told her that it was sorry for taking control of her body and that she needed to wake up to help the others. She jerked awake at the familiar voice as she felt a phantom kiss on her forehead and wondered if she had been dreaming…

Five days later…

Angel watched as the last Dark master was destroyed for good when Gennai contacted them and told them that the real enemy was now ready to attack but the transmission was lost as Apocalymon attacked them. The others tried their best as Calumon watched with his "Mama", to defeat the mutant Digimon. She screamed for them as the others were thrown into the binary prison and Apocalymon turned his gaze on her as he said cruelly, "I will never understand how a small child like you was chosen to hold the one of most important crest! Especially the one that can determine the fate of how a Digimon evolves based on its intentions and heart!"

Just then the others returned in a flash of light as Apocalymon tried to attack and crush Angel's crest, they beat him back then began to fight again as he started to detonate to "restart" the digital world. All of their Digivices then lit up and enclosed the evil Digimon in a box of pure light as the explosion happened, the blast was safely contained as the children cheered and then found themselves on the bank of the lake they had stopped to sleep in the subway car. Angel then saw Gennai who explained they weren't able to stay much longer and that they only had about five hours to make the most of it, Gennai then looked at Angel and asked her to follow him as he needed her for something.

Angel followed him sadly as she looked at Calumon who was crying in her arms at the fact he would not be able to go with her to the human world. Gennai then opened a trap door that led to a special room where Angel could see an incubating Digiegg, Angel looked surprised as Gennai asked for her crest and tag and hand them over. He then opened a special slot in the machine incubating the Digiegg and slipped her crest into it; he then closed the slot as a bright light then surrounded the Digiegg making both of them turn away from the bright light. Once the light finished fading, Gennai looked at the vital signs for the Digiegg and smiled as he then gently removed the Digiegg. He handed the egg to Angel and smiled as he said "Take good care of that egg in the real World…I had to get special permission for you to have that egg to go with you to the human world."

Angel looked shocked as she remembered what Calumon had said about being a temporary partner and then asked "This is…my partner's egg?"

Gennai nodded and then said "You and Calumon were never truly meant for each other as he comes from a different plane of the Digital world. He was sent here to help heal your heart and soul from the abuse you suffered."

Angel had tears in her eyes when Gennai then asked for Calumon who was hugging her tight as he said "I'll miss you Mama…Please don't forget me!"

Angel hugged the little Digimon tight as she whispered something in his ear causing tears on both their faces, she then handed the small Digimon that had been through thick and thin with her, to Gennai. He then led her back to the others and told them that it was time to go…

Angel was soon back in the Dursleys' "Tender" care as she hid her Digiegg from them, she had grabbed the Digidestined emails and mailing addresses before being taken away and now sent them emails from the library as often as she could since she lived in a far away part of Tokyo.

One year later…

Angel sighed as she looked out the airplane window at the rapidly disappearing Japan because her Uncle's three year transfer was over and they were heading back to England, She smiled at the memory of the rest of the Digidestined showing up to wish good bye and how TK had hugged her, then when her Aunt wasn't looking, kissed her cheek shyly as he said "Come back home to Japan soon, ok?"

Angel shook her head to get rid of the memory and looked around the coach class to find she was almost the only one in it, other than two adults. She then opened the Backpack Kari had given her so long ago and smiled at the egg when she suddenly heard movement from the egg! She watched in joy as the egg began to crack then hatched to reveal two fox like Digimon, she blinked as one of them looked up at her with love and recognition and then smiled.

The two Digimon then introduced themselves as Kitmon and Viximon, Angel grinned and then stroked behind their ears as she said "Life is looking up a lot more now, I can't wait to see what Adventures we will have in the future!"

AN: That's the end of the first Season! So stayed tune for Truth and Lies of Possibility: The New Generation! I hope you enjoyed this story and that it lives up to you expectations!


End file.
